alone in Miami
by bradylover04
Summary: Gabriella gets to stay at her grandmas mansion in Miami alone, no adults to watch her every move and tell her what to do. what could be better? well theres the fact that troy bolton lives right next door
1. Chapter 1

**ok so i dont know if i should continue or not. this is just a preview and tell me if i should continue or not**

My mom dropped me off at the airport and I tried my best to looked upset, annoyed and angry that she was shipping me off to my grandmas for the summer because she didn't trust me alone in our house in the middle of nowhere as she traveled the world for some business trip thing. Little did she know this was actually going to be one of the best summers of my life.

When my mom first told me I was going to have to live with my grandparents for the summer you can imagine that I was pissed. I was pissed and my mom for not trusting me, for god sakes in 17 I should be allowed to stay home alone. But my mother didn't see it that way she thought I should go live with my grandparents in Miami for the whole summer. Miami is pretty nice but just the thought of living with my grandparents made we want to puke. That was until a week before my plane when I received a phone call from my grandma

"gabriella? Is that you?" she asked

"yeah grandma its me." I replied ugh this was gonna suck

"im sorry sweetheart but im afraid I have some bad news"

"what happened grandma?!" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"well you see every year the people in me senior group go on a trip and this year it's an Alaskan cruise. Your grandfather and I were so excited that we forgot that you were going to stay with us. Well we already paid and everything and weonly have 2 tickets so we decided that you can come to Miami and spend your summer here but you will be by yourself. I will leave money and everything you need. Oh and please don't tell your mother because she would worry so much and we all know that theres nothing she can do. I trust you gabby." She sounded worried the whole time she said this.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was going to be alone all summer in my grandmothers mansion in Miami florida! "OMG grandma that's great!"

"I knew youd be happy but make sure you don't tell your mother and be sure to clean up after all the parties you throw so I can pretend I knew nothing about them"

"grandma you're the best!" this was going to be the best summer ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so i am sorry that this is so short, the first chapter was just a preview so it was suposed to be short. ive just been super busy and i promise to make longer chapters**

I stepped out of the airport and immediately was blinded by the bright Florida sun. "I see why they call it the sunshine state." I mumbled to myself. It was mid day and the sun was hot. I was in line waiting for a cab when I heard a voice behind me that I knew all too well.

"Gabriella, is that you?" I turned and sure enough standing right there was no other than Troy Bolton. I faked a smile.

"Troy! Omg it has been way too long!" Most of the female population would actually be thrilled to see Troy but no I had to make it all an act. The summer of freshman year I came to Florida to stay with my grandparents. I was younger so I actually wanted too because New Mexico is kinda boring after a while. Well that's when I met Troy, the cute boy next door. We fell in love and it was perfect. You couldn't separate us. After the first week of being back home I only got one call from Troy and a couple of emails. And then the week after school started I got an email about how he met this awesome new girl in his science class that he was going on a date with that night. It was after that email that I stopped contact with him. He obviously thought that it was a summer fling and nothing more, when I on the other hand thought that we were going to be together forever and that we were soul mates. I was devastated by the fact that he didn't even try to make long distance work and that he moved on without even telling me that we were over. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice again

"What are you doing in Florida?" he flipped his hair, his perfectly cut golden hair.

"Mom shipped me to Grandma's house for the summer." Now this was going to be hard. How was I supposed to live next to him all summer? I have to admit I was stupid enough not to even think about this at all because the past 4 years I have blocked Troy from my mind.

"Oh that's cool. I thought your grandparents were going on a cruise?"

"Oh ya, they are I get the whole house to myself but my mom doesn't know because we don't want to worry her and obviously my Grandma has more trust in me than my mom." He then laughed his perfect laugh.

"Well that's cool so whenever my rents give me a hard time I can to sneak up your balcony and not have to worry about waking your grandma."

"Haha, yup. Anyways what were you doing out of Florida?" well since he was at an airport he must have left…

"Well actually I go to this thing called college remember? I got into Michigan so now I live in Ann Arbor all school year. Hail to the Victors!"

Oh yeah, I forgot that he's a year older than me. "Oh really I thought you weren't going to get into a college and end up going to some community college in Miami." I smiled

"Ha-Ha very funny. Anyways you want to share a cab?" I didn't notice but we were now at the front of the line.

"Sounds good." I tried to pull my suitcases but they kept getting stuck in the cracks of the sidewalk, one so bad it caused me to fall. "shit!"

"Here let me help you with that" he then lifted my suitcases effortlessly even while he was carrying his and put them all in the Taxi. I never noticed until that moment the things he was wearing, a blue shirt with just the right amount of tightness so you could see his perfectly sculpted chest that made me want to give him a big hug just so I could feel him. oh gawd this was going to be a long summer if I have to keep looking and him and make sure that I don't make the same mistake I made last time… fall in love

**what did u think other than it was short? any ideas? i will listen to your ideas and try to put them into the story. review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**another shorter one again im sorry but i promise they will get longer! the more reviews the longer the chapter, hehe**

Troy is such a gentleman, no wonder I fell in love with him in the first place. He helped me bring my suitcases in and unpack.

"So where do you want me to put these? Since you are the only one do you want to take the master?" Troy asked, still holding my 4 bags.

"Hell no! There is no way im going to be sleeping in my grandparents room, who knows all the stuff they do in there! I dont want to take my chances of finding stuff that will make me totally grossed out. Put them in the guest room down the hall, the same one i had last time i was here"

TROYS P.O.V

"haha understood!!!!" Gawd was she beautiful. She just got off a plane and still took my breathe away. I loved her sense of humor, the fact she said what was on her mind, her smile that could make him forget all the worries in the world, her chocolate eyes that made him give in to anything she asked but most of all i love the fact that she off all people fell in love with me. It was years ago but he could still remember everyday in great detail. He wondered why she stopped keeping contact. I know I probably should of called her more, I know I made a mistake there but was that enough to cut off contact completely. I dont think so, but then again things were different in a girls mind.

I opened the door to her room, the same one I had snuck into everynight through the balcony.. It hasnt changed at all. Gabriella went into the kitchen because she wanted to make lunch or something like that. I dropped the bags and went over to the desk. Sitting on the top was a pile of pictures of her and me way back when. they sure did make a cute couple. He started looking though them and a smile appeared on his face especially the one of them on his birthday, she insisted that we make a cake and because of the fact i couldnt say no, there we stood with batter and flour all over our faces. Just then my eyes saw something that I remembered but was never allowed to look in, her song book. I have heard her sing, but only once:

_flashback!!!!_

_ he was about to walk in her balcony doors when he stopped because he heard the most beautiful sound he has ever heard he stood there unable to move and just listened._

_ "this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you and now looking in your eyes i feel in my heart the start of something... TROY!!!!!!"_

_ "Hey babe. you have the most amazing voice i have ever heard, did you right that song?"_

_ "Yeah... but im still mad at you for sneaking up on me! You shouldnt of"_

_ Just then she was cut off when his lips touched hers. It was a quick peck but enough for her to shut up._

_ "Best song i have ever heard."_

_ "Well i had some insperation"_

_ "Oh really and what might that be?"_

_ "My first love" realizing what she said she looked down at the floor_

_ "I love you too Brie."_

_ "I wasnt talking about you silly, I was talking about John Travolta! I mean have you seen Grease?!"_

_ "Way to kill a moment Brie, thats my job." (it was their first time saying i love you)_

_ "You can be quite the moment murderer." she stopped and looked into his puppy dog eyes. "But i love you anyways and if it makes you feel any better i would take you over John any day, after all he's old now." _

_ end flashback_

As I looked through her song book I couldnt believe what i saw. It was packed with songs all of which I couldnt believe that an unprofessional person could of written. There were tons!

Gabriella's p.o.v

"Troy!!!!!!! What the hell? Put that down! you cant just go looking through peoples things! That's personal, you knew that my song books private!" I went to find Troy to tell him that lunch was ready and what do i find? Him looking through my personal belongings.

"Gabriella, you are really good, you have a real talent." He said ignoring my yelling.

"No they dont! They suck! thats why i have given up music, all of it, the whole deal. I stopped singing, and what you have in your hands are the last songs i have written and the last one i will write."

"Brie," I swallowed, that was her pet name. "you have a real talent. Your voice is amazing even though i only got to hear it once and these songs. I would buy your record. Why and when did you stop?"

I stopped when you broke my heart! I wanted to tell him but i couldnt "idk i just did! Lunch is ready but then again shouldnt you be getting back to your family because I bet they miss you and love you, That is unless you found a new one once you left!" I can't believe that i just said that. I put my hand over my mouth wishing to take the words back. I saw the confused look on his face and i couldnt take it. It might of only been 3 seconds but it felt like forever, I then ran out of the room.

**so what do u think? i know its still a little short. i was going to continue but i thought i better post this now because i dont know when i will be able to write again. with school starting and dance recital is coming up (so extra practicing and classes) my days are just packed. i promise to update as soon as i can. and i promise promise you they will be longer. i know now where im going with this story (for the most part) where before i didnt really know what to do. so please reviews because the more reviews the more i feel like i want to write. oh and please i am always open to ideas! i love to hear what you think and your ideas and i will use them all. tell me what you want to happen, or suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Troy's P.O.V

"Gabriella?!" I shouted after her. I had no idea what was the matter with her or what the hell she was talking about. Why would I find a new family? Something was up with her and I know I had something to do with it. But what? I chased her down the hall and grabbed her by her arm to make her stop. "Gabi what did I do!?!" I demanded and then i saw her tears. My tone instantly changed. "Brie, baby whats the matter? Did i do something? Why are you crying and what did you mean? Brie, talk to me." I pulled her into a hug and then she instantly pushed away.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me Bolton! You know exactly what you did and you didn't even own up and apologize! And don't even bother to try anymore, It's too late. You had your chance with me and you blew it! I tried, I tried to put it behind me I did. But i can't. we cant be friends. You, you... YOU BROKE MY HEART TROY!!! I loved you, I LOVED YOU. And I can't be friends and i cant allow myself to fall in love with you! I can't and I won't. I'm not going to let you break my heart again!" She yelled at me and ran out the door.

I stood there looking stupid. What was she talking about? I have no idea how long I stood there with out moving, still in shock. Well as soon as a fully registered what she said I ran out the door in hopes to find her. I don't even know where to look. I paused, then it came to me. "Parrot's Peak..."

_flashback_

_ "Troy?! Where are you taking me?!" Gabriella demanded._

_ "Patience young grasshopper" Troy smiled back_

_ The couple was sitting in Troy's old pickup truck, Troy driving and Gabriella in shotgun._

_ "Oh so now I'm a bug! HAHA well Troy thats not a very nice thing to call your girlfriend now is it?" Gabriella pouted._

_ "Hmm i like that? And well I did call you young, that has to count for something." Troy smiled._

_ "You like making me pout!? Wow if you keep this up you wont be my boyfriend for long..." Gabriella teased._

_ "No I liked when you said girlfriend, I like the fact that you are now all mine and I can murder all the guys who look at you without you thinking I'm a tad bit weird."_

_ "You are right about that, I wont think your a tad bit weird, I will KNOW that your super weird murderer. You know that if you go to jail our relationship will be very hard to maintain."_

_ "Baby, we are here." _

_ Gabriella looked outside to see the most beautiful thing she has seen in a long time. They were at the top of a cliff and all the flowers were blooming, it a as colorful as a parrot._

_ "Parrots Peak..." she whispered_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Thats what I'm going to call it, Parrots Peak."_

_ "But Brie this is a cliff not a peak" He said while taking a seat._

_ "Well deal cuz its name is parrots Peak."_

_ end flashback_

I got out of the car before I reached the top because I didn't want her to hear me arrive. I started walking up the cliff realizing that sandals were not being helpful during this hike. I then heard it, the most beautiful sound, so beautiful it made me stop dead in my tracks, Bries voice... when i heard the words however I felt a sudden pain in my heart, for it wasn't a love song that were in her song book, and the worst part was that he knew he was still the inspiration. **(A/N A Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift)**

_"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me"_

She then stopped and wrote some things down on a piece of paper. I didn't know what I should do, I wanted to go up and talk to her but chances are she would run away and she defiantly wouldn't listen to me. I honestly don't know what I did but whatever it was I want to take it back. I never meant to hurt Brie. I loved her... and still do. I have no idea what im doing but all of a sudden things, notes, started to come from my mouth. **(A/N Thunder by Boys like Girls)**

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder"_

She looked up and started to sing another song (**A/N The First One by Boys Like Girls you might want to look it up on youtube and listen to it, same with the other songs)**

_Even though you're gone and far away,  
I feel you all around.  
I think about it every single day,  
You got away somehow_

_I can't sleep,  
It's hard to breath,  
And i still feel you next to me,  
Now, i can see._

_The first one is the worst one,  
When it comes to a broken heart,  
Your first love, yeah, you're so young,  
And you feel like a fallin' star,_

_There's a fire in the city,  
That's burnin' out tonight,  
You're breathing but you're barely alive,_

_The first one is the worst one,  
When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart._

_Spinnin' like a movie in my head,  
I've seen a thousand times,  
I've learned to take it hard,  
And fall instead  
of sittin' safe on the side lines._

_Lost days,  
Pictures fade,  
Somehow, you're still miles away,  
It's safe to say,_

_The first one is the worst one,  
When it comes to a broken heart,  
Your first love, yeah, you're so young,  
And you feel like a fallin' star,_

_There's a fire in the city,  
That's burnin' out tonight,  
You're breathing but you're barely alive,_

_The first one is the worst one,  
When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart._

_'Cause I would run through a thunderstorm  
just to kiss you,  
I'm out here on my own,  
Better now than i was before, but i miss you  
and i want you to know._

_I can't sleep,  
It's hard to breath,  
And i still feel you next to me,  
and I can see, yeah_

_The first one is the worst one,  
When it comes to a broken heart,  
Your first love, yeah, you're so young,  
And you feel like a fallin' star,  
_

Damn she was good. I looked at her face. I truly hurt her. "Gabriella what did I do? I honestly don't know what I did but whatever it is I'm sorry. I know I should of called more but with school starting I was busy and I know thats no excuse, I should of made time for you. I realize that now but Gabriella you have to forgive me."

Gabriella's P.O.V

"You really think thats why I'm upset because you didn't call? Well yeah I was a little sad but that didn't break my heart! The fact that I thought we were still together, I thought we were soul mates, I thought that it was more than a summer fling and the worst part about it I thought you loved me because God knows that I loved you but then you went and broke me heart, Troy you broke my heart and it's like a mirror, once its broke you can put it back together but you can still see the cracks!" Damn tears started to come. How can he not know what he did? "You know exactly what you did and you didn't even bother to break up with me first. You just moved right on along once my plane left, in fact I bet you were glad I left because I was tyeing you down from your player ways!"

"Gabriella! What do you mean? I was never happy when you left, I cried for a week and when you stopped emailing me it brought the tears again. I haven't dated a girl ever since you left because I loved you then and i never stopped! I love you Brie, always have and always will!"

"WTF TROY! Its bad enough that you did it but now you denying it is making it even worse!" I didn't like talking about my feelings and I was rather bad at it so I did the only thing i could to get the message to him, I sang... **(A/N You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift)**

_ All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no  
_

I looked over to see Troy standing there with mis jaw on the floor. He might be gorgeous but i can never look at him the same, ever.

,

l_ooking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no_

I looked up to see that Troy still had his jaw on the floor. What was the matter with him? He knows what he did now he should just own up to it and let me get on with my life, im sick of this already and no way do I plan to spend my summer like this. "Troy, I'm sick of your lies and your acting. You might be stupid when it comes to relationships but even you should know that you don't date another girl once your old girlfriend just left without even breaking up with her. And you definatly don't breg about it to her either in a long email about how great the new girl is and how you cant wait for your date tonight. God you are so stupid!?" I didn't know what I was saying all I know was that it felt good to get it off my chest.

"Gabriella, what are you talking about? Like I said before, I havnt dated a single girl since you left. When you stopped contact with me it broke my heart, like I cried and I Troy Bolton never cries, that was before you left. I thought you stopped contact because you found a new guy and that thought killed me. You have to believe me when I say I have no idea what you are talking about. I never sent you an email about a new girl, there was no new girl period! Like i said Brie, I love you... still"

Troy P.O.V

What did she mean? I never sent an email to her, I never dated a new girl, ever even when we stopped contact because my heart still belonged to her it has for the past 4 years and will until the day I die. Wait, she obviously got an email, she wouldn't make this up and since I didn't send it then someone must of and that someone must of know my password for his email. But only 3 people knew it, him, Gabi and my brother... "DYLAN!" I hissed

**so what did u think? tell me your ideas and thoughts. if you review u get a sneak peak to the nxt chapter. and this one was a little longer...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so i know it says that Troys parents are out of town but I changed my mind and his family is home instead.**

"What are you talking about? Did you remember that you should go back to your family because there is know way your act is going to work on me. I know you Troy, I know your acts and I'm not falling for it again. My heart just healed and I don't want to risk going through it again." Gabriella stated.

"Gabriella I promise I will explain everything even though I know you don't want to listen, but I will make you because what I have to say is what you need to hear. I promise I will but excuse me because I have to go kill my brother."

"Need time to think of an excuse? Haha well whatever take all the time you need because I won't listen to it anyways." With that Troy took off, He didn't even bother to go to his truck, instead he just ran the 2 miles to his house.

Troy's P.O.V

As I approached the front steps to my house I realized that I had no idea what I was going to say but then realized that I didn't have time to worry about it, I only knew one thing, Dylan wasn't going to come out of this alive. As those thoughts went through my head I quickly ran up the steps and slammed the door shut.

"Troy honey is that you! What took you so long you were supposed to be back 2 hours ago." I heard my moms voice from the kitchen, I didn't have time for small talk.

"Wheres Dylan?" I practically demanded, the urgency and anger could be heard in my voice.

"Umm I believe hes outside shooting hoops, his flight came in last night. Why so urgent?" I avoided her question and ran outside before she was finished with the sentence

"Troy! My man what took you" He stopped when he saw the expression on his face. "Dude what did I do" God even looking at him felt wrong. Then it hit me, he knew what he did, he knew how hurt I was i don't think he knew I cried but he definitely saw me pout around the house for weeks and he knew the reason and he knew that he did it, he knew he caused it. How could I have lived with him for 4 years and him not confess or me living with this... this.. monster. You never mess with your brothers girl, never. Before I could even think of what to say my body spoke for me. Before i knew it my fist was hitting my brothers face with as much force as I have ever used.

"You knew how upset I was! You are the worst brother ever!"

"Dude what the hell!? What are you talking about?" Dylan said while checking to see if he was bleeding, which he was.

"I Loved Her, You knew I loved her and yet you just had to break us apart because you couldn't stand to see me happy!"

Then his face lit up and her knew what I was talking about. "Troy I only did it to protect you. Trust me it was for the better."

"Screw that! You saw how depressed I was. I was in LOVE and you just couldn't stand the fact that I was in love and you weren't, You couldn't stand the fact that a girl cared about me and not one would even look at you the way she looked at me. You couldn't stand the fact that I was getting some!"

"OH please I wasn't jealous of you. I knew that girl was bad news and I have been in a long distance relationship and they suck, you just end up getting hurt. I knew that at one point she was going to cheat on you and break your heart and i couldn't let you go through what I did! It wasn't going to work out!"

"Oh so instead you did to her what you didn't want to happen to me!? You are soooo stupid I'm not like you and Gabriella isn't like Tonya or whatever the hell her name was, you didn't even remember after a week because you don't know the definition of relationship and defiantly not love. I never want to speak to you again, no scratch that I never want to see you ever again. So go ahead stay here tell mom I'm sorry but I cant stand to share a house with a monster! Bye" With that I turned and ran. I knew I had to get as far as way as possible because if I stood there any longer I would loose control and theres no wayI could win Gabriella back if I was in jail. I didn't realize it but I ended up running back to parrots peak and still sitting where I left her was Gabriella, I could tell she was deep in thought and I also realized that she was writing another song. I knew she would be because thats how she got her feeling out or whenever she had something on her mind or in a situation like this. I knew she wanted to believe me she wanted to jump into my arms and stay there but her mind was telling her not to. She always wrote a song when she had things to think about or to just pass the time but i don't think that was the current reason. Then I heard her sing... (**photograph by Nikleback)**

"_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye." _

Then she sighed and began to sing something new, something I could tell she was making up on the spot. **(If you love me let me know by Olivia Newton-John)**

_You came when I was happy in your sunshine  
I grew to love you more, each passing day  
Before too long I'd built my world around you  
And I prayed you'd love enough of me to stay_

_ If you love me, let me know, if you don't, then let me go  
I can't take another minute of the day without you in it  
If you love me, let it be, if you don't, then set me free  
Take the chains away that keep me loving you_

_ "_Brie, I love you more than you ever know, I love you so much that I left my house, the perfect place, just so I wouldn't have to looked at the person that broke your heart. I know you think I sent that email but I didn't, It was Dylan and I hate him now. He claims that you were going to hurt me but really he was jealous that what we had was real, we were actually in love and it made him sick because he is a low life loser who I never want to speak to ever again. Please Brie, Baby you need to believe me anything that he said in the email he sent you was a lie. I have never stopped loving you like I said earlier. Gabriella Montez Troy Bolton is madly in love with you and I cant stand to see you sad and I cant bare to know that your heart was broken and it was because of me. You know how in New Moon that one dude left and it made the girl really sad and it killed him when he found out because he knew he was the cause, thats how I fell know. It kills me. Please take me back."

"Troy... I..." With that she ran into my arms and cried. I held her and it felt right, well besides the fact she was crying.

Gabriella's P.O.V

What Troy said made sense, Dylan had reminded me more than once that he didn't like me and that I should stay away from Troy. Of course I didn't listen nor did I tell Troy. I'm about as happy as a person could be when I heard him speak. "I never stopped loving you, I was just lying to myself and well you know that I have never been good at lying. I love you Troy." I mumbled into his chest.

Things were perfect, everything felt natural. Tears stopped coming so I pulled myself away from him as much as I didn't want to, I looked up at his face and blushed. "What did you mean about giving up your house?" I questioned.

"There's no way I'm going to be living in the same house as that jerk for the next few months." He tensed up.

"Well then where are you going to go?" I asked. I didn't know how it happened but we were lying down watching the sunset and everything felt... how it should.

"I don't know and currently I couldn't care less." He kissed my forehead.

"You are going to need a bed to sleep in, you know where the key is even though you choose not to use it." I looked at him. I couldn't let him sleep in the streets so the only thing I could do is offer him to sleep at my Grandparents house, I mean the house is big and I'm sure I probably will get creeped out so having him there was also for my benefit. "Oh and mister how the hell do you know about Twilight and New Moon? Oh I knew it! I knew you enjoyed watching chick flicks!"

All he did was smile I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was, this moment is perfect and I'm glad that its back to the way its supposed to be. I guess I got lost in my thoughts because i jumped when i heard his voice "We should get going, my trucks over here." He helped me up and we got in his car and we drove off into the sunset. The car ride was filled with silence but it wasn't awkward at all it was peaceful. I thought about the day, I have never wrote so many songs in one day. I was going to have to get a new song book because there was only one page left in my current one and I already have an idea about whats going on it.

**so what did you think? I personally didnt think it was that great. Any ideas about what should happen next? What do you think? As alwasy, I'm open to ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella's P.O.V

"You know the best thing that came out of this?" Troy asked. We were currently sitting on my balcony watching the stars and listening to the crickets. The house isn't located in the main town of Miami, it's still close enough to walk to but far enough away to have a peaceful setting, no busy city streets and noise. It was very relaxing. I was currently sitting in the lap that belongs to the man of my dream, the man of any girls dream. "Me being able to hear you sing. Your voice is amazing, I'm serious Brie you are awesome." I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"You're not so bad yourself." I glanced up at his eyes, his ocean blue eyes. I remember once when I was at his house his mom and I looked through his baby book. His eyes were even more amazing when he was a little kid, not only that but he had the most adorable baby butt, although his butt is still currently worth looking, well actually staring at. I never realized how tired I was until that moment when my eyelids felt like they were a thousand pounds. The next thing I knew Troy was carrying me to my bed. "Troy... I can walk" i managed to say.

"Brie baby go back to sleep." I did as he told me to, it wasn't that hard to do.

********

I thought about how my life would have been if Dylan didn't do what he did as I was more than half asleep, I looked at the clock that read 4 a.m. Then it hit me, where was Troy, he said he wasn't going to go home. I quickly flung my hand across the bed and I have to admit I was sad when I didn't feel his body under the sheets. I then jumped out of bed like a ninja and went to find him, as I walked into the guest bedroom I smiled as I saw his sleeping like a rock. I was tempted to climb into bed and cuddle right next to him but thought twice and decided to let him sleep, we both had a busy day. I tip toed back to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up and went to check on Troy, he wasn't in the bed... hmm that was weird. I went into the kitchen to see if he was already up, there sitting on the table was a note. written in big letters was BRIE. I opened it and read it.

_Hey babe, I didn't want to wake you but I needed to take a run. I want to thank you again for a bed to sleep in but I promise it wont be permanent I will find something else out and let you have your privacy. I love you and will be back soon_

_xoxo- Troy_

I decided to take a quick shower before he got back. I really didn't mind him staying here but I guess privacy did sound nice but there was nothing I needed to keep from Troy, I loved him and want him to stay. I will talk to him when he gets back. The hot water felt really good and refreshing. I began to sing because yes I am one of those people who sing in the shower. Actually thats where I start thinking about most of the songs I write.

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

I then heard the door bell and I quickly got out of the shower. Thinking it was Troy I got kind of excited to see his face again, it hasn't even been that long but I missed him. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to answer the door but to my surprise it wasn't Troy standing there to greet me, instead Dylan's face was looking back at me it may have been4 years but he didn't change a bit. I didn't know what to do a part of me wanted to talk to him but another part wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Umm hey Gabriella..." He said and then he suddenly got very interested in the floor.

"Dylan." I said coldly.

"Umm I know you must hate me but I was wondering if I could come in."

"sure." I then left the door open and went up stairs "I'm gonna be right back, I need to change." I closed the door to my room and slid down so I was sitting with my head in my hands. What was I supposed to do? In my living room was the man that ruined 4 years of my life, 4 years I could of spent loving Troy but instead I had to try to forget all about him. I got up and slipped of some sweats. I was putting my hair into a messy bun when I suddenly heard screaming and it caused me to jump.

TROYS P.O.V

I walked through the garage door excited to see Gabriella again, I never knew I could miss someone so much from being away for less than an hour. However my smile instantly turned into a scowl when I stepped into the living room. Instead of seeing Gabriella's smiling face and beautiful eyes I saw the person who I currently hate most of all, Dylan.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" I screamed at him.

"Troy calm down, Gabi let me in, just chill I only wanted to explain..."

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG AND CANT BE FORGIVEN I SAID I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM GABRIELLA, YOU ALREADY DID ENOUGH DAMAGE. AND DO NOT CALL HER GABI! ONLY HER FRIENDS CAN CALL HER THAT!" To say I was pissed would be an understatement. I have never felt so much rage run through my body in my whole life. It was bad enough that he did this but now hes standing here in Brie's living room. Its just not acceptable.

"Troy you have to understand I am truly sorry I know what I did was wrong and I am honestly sorry with all my heart." Dylan rushed so i couldn't cut him off.

"Bull Shit! You knew what you did was wrong. You know what I'm done with this. You're not worth the time and energy. So I'm going to say this one more time, get out or I will hurt you so bad that..."

"I'm not leaving until you listen."

"Fine, I warned you!" With that I lunged forward only to feel hands grab my fist in mid air.

"Troy! Stop! He's not worth it! Please be the bigger person, your mad not heartless." I could here Brie say. I knew she hated fights, no matter the cause she couldn't stand seeing people fight, especially people she loved. I couldn't hurt her like that, she's already been hurt enough.

I lowered my fist and went and sat down on the couch. "I won;t fight him for you but there is no way in hell I will talk to that bastard." With that I turned on the T.V I heard Brie and Dylan exchange a few words and as much as I wanted to beat his ass and stop him from talking to her I knew she could protect herself. Within a few minutes I heard the door closed and then she came over and laid down resting her head in my lap.

"You know I don't like it when people fight, especially when it's you."

"I know baby, I know but just for the record you wouldn't have to worry about me getting hurt because I could beat the crap out of anyone."

"Oh really Mr. Muscle man?"

"Baby please, can you see these guns?" She giggled but then it was silent for a while.

"You know you can't hide from him forever." She looked up and our eyes connected.

"I know but I can't stand being around him, after all the pain he put us through."

"Troy, he's your brother, you cant hate him forever. Thats not how it works."

"Why do you always have to be the nice, forgiving one?"

"I don't know but I am and you love me for it." She placed a quick kiss on my lips. I loved the taste of her lips, they were so addicting.

"That may be true but I still can't forgive him."

"I think you should. He obviously knows he messed up big time and is sorry, he was young and immature and you should forgive him." I started to play with her hair. "I'm not going to make you got back to your house, you can stay here as long as you like, I like you here it makes me feel safe. You know I hate being alone at night. But I think you should see your parents, I bet they miss you."

"You're right, I should see my parents. I don't know if I can forgive him though, not yet. But I will try just for you. There is no way I'm going to be playing basket ball with him anytime soon though."

"Are you still going to stay here?"

"I will be here for as long as I am wanted."

"I love you." she whispered into my chest.

"I love you more than you will ever know." She than sat up and snuggled close to me. We kissed. It was intense but not hungry it was just filled with love and passion. We broke apart for air. We remained snuggled up close.

"I could stay like this forever and never even want to leave. This right here is my cloud nine."

**I'm sorry it took so long and isn't that long. Dance has been taking up a lot of my time, with pictures and extra practice. I am trying to decide what should happen next. Please make suggestions. Please tell me anything you want to happen and I will try to make it work. I might change it up a little but please help I'm having writers block.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY IT IS SOOOOO LATE! MY INTERNET WASNT WORKING ON MY LAPTOP AND I HAVE BEEN HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK. PLEASE YOUR IDEAS WOULD BE A BIG HELP!**

Troy's P.O.V

I was in the middle of a make out session with Gabi when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and instantly jumped off of my lap and answered.

"OMG I am sooo sorry I didn't call you sooner!" She said in a rush. She must of saw the puzzled look on my face because she then mouthed "Taylor". Taylor was her best friend down here, I knew they kept in touch.

Gabriella's P.O.V

Taylor called me and I couldn't believe I forgot to call her. She was my best friend even though she lived here in Miami.

"OMG I am sooooo sorry I didn't call you sooner!"

"Call me sooner?! You didn't call me at all! I'm not sure if your aware of this but I'm the one that called you!" I looked and saw the confused look on Troy's face, I mouthed Taylor and he instantly understood.

"Yeah about that Tay, umm I ran into someone and things came up." I winked at Troy.

"That someone doesn't happen to be Troy does it!? Omg tell me what happened! Do I need to beat him up?!"

"No, things are." I glanced over and looked at the man that I loved with all my heart sitting on the couch looking up at me with his ocean eyes. I knew he was disappointed that we were interrupted but I would make it up to him later.

"Gabi?" I snapped out of my day dreams

"Things are perfect." Troy's face was one to remember because he knew he must have been the current subject.

"Omg he is with you right now isn't he, he is listening to this right now too! I bet you guys were making out before I called" How Taylor knew these things no one knows and no one will ever know." Am I right?"

"You always are."

"Well what are you doing talking to me? Go make your man happy. I am coming over in an hour so you can tell me the deets, after we can pick up Sharpay and have a girls night with that whole house to yourself we will keep you company."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that..." I looked over at Troy who was tapping on his watch.

"What do you" I cut her off

"Gotta go Tay see you later!" I closed the phone and chucked it on the floor than jumped into Troy's lap and continued right where we left off

"So everything is perfect?" He said between kisses "Why might that be?"

"Because I am currently making out with the man of my dream and that is the definition of perfect."

Before I knew it, it was 15 minutes until Taylor would arrive. She said an hour but always is 5 minutes early, always. I was still in my sweats so I quickly ran upstairs and changed into white shorts with a Taylor Swift concert tee on. I did my hair and makeup and right when I was applying the last bit of lip gloss the doorbell rang. It was Taylor right on time. Troy answered the door and I could hear he squeals and I already knew she was already joking around about us. Taylor would be Tay but shes not as near as bad as Sharpay.

"Gabriella get your skinny little butt down here this instant!" There was another voice I knew way too well, It was no other than Sharpay.

"Coming!" I yelled, just then my phone buzzed and there was a text from Taylor

SO SORRY but she found out and wanted to come. Tell me the deets tonight. Oh and come down!

With that I ran downstairs only to find Troy being abused, well thats what it looked like. "I am here! You can stop abusing Troy and let him have some breathing room!" There was then a big group hug before we went outside.

"Oh shoot I forgot my purse, you guys get the car started I will be right back." I actually purposely left my purse. I needed to talk to Troy for just a few short moments.

I opened the door and he was standing there holding my purse.

"Forgetting something?" He asked while rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you will keep your deal."

"Oh so now you don't trust me? that hurts right here." HE said while pointing to his heart.

"I'm sorry baby, I trust you with my life, but please don't mess this up" I said just as there was a car honk. I was just about to run out the door when he turned me around and gave me a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. I then tried to walk back to the car but the kiss took me by surprise so it was kinda wobbly. Went to the car when I heard my name being called.

"Umm Gabriella?" I turned and saw Troy standing on the porch holding out my purse. I quickly ran back grabbed it and ran to the car.

"So how was making out with Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"What?"

"Oh come on its obvi you two were making out that 5 minutes you were inside."

"We were not!.... ok maybe we were just a little."

"How could you go 4 years without seeing your boyfriend?" Sharpay asked.

Sharpay's family, the Evans only come down here for the Summer. Sharpay is a bit of, or a lot more than a bit, of a drama queen and I asked Taylor not to tell her about me and Troy and since she never talked to Troy unless he was with me it wasn't a problem.

"I survived," better to keep it that way.

"Ok so heres the game plan." Taylor changed the subject. "We are going to the mall and hitting our usual stops. I can't believe it had been a whole 4 years since Ive seen you in person. Skype can only go so far."

"Agreed!" Sharpay and I said at the same time.

The mall was fun and just like old times. I caught up on all the recent gossip. I really missed talking to Taylor and Sharpay. I love all my friends back home, well all except for Veronica who has been a real bitch lately but other than that I love my friends in New Mexico. Things are different with Taylor though, we have been friends since we were 2 unlike a lot of my friends back home. I move around a lot because of my moms job so long term friends are hard to come by because I am at a place long enough to make really good friends but not long enough to visit them and have constant phone calls.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang.

"Hey Grandma! Hows Alaska?"

"Hey Gabriella, Alaska is great, how is it staying at the house all by yourself?"

"Oh it is great i like the space haha but Taylor and Sharpay are keeping me company." maybe not at the house but currently they are so there for I am not totally lieing.

"Ok sweetie but no need to lie I know Troy is keeping you company as well."

"Grandma! How did you know that we got back together?"

"Oh I have my ways. Just make sure you dont go around having sex all over my house and be sure to use protection! I would like to keep the number of teen pregnancies at a count of 1." My Grandma had my mom when she was 17.

"Grandma!!!!!!! Please just dont..."

"Of Gabriella relax its not like teenagers dont know about sex as a matter of fact I bet you and Troy."

"This convo is getting rather disgusting so I am going to hang up now. Have fun!" Yes I cut my own grandmother off and yes I did hang up on her but I had the right to."

"What was that about?" Taylor asked while sipping her coffee. We are currently sitting inside a starbucks.

"My Grandma started talking about sex..."

They both started laughing at me.

The day came and went and before we knew it we were driving home and dropping Sharpay off at her mansion. We were driving down my street in the pouring rain when I spotted Troy playing basketball at a house about 7 down from mine.

"Tay stop the car!" I screamed.

she stepped on the breaks. "What the hell?" If looks could kill I would be dead but I dont care I jumped out of the car and ran to Troy.

"Troy what are you..." He pulled me into a hug and at that moment I knew something was wrong I could just tell. "Honey whats wrong? What happened? Why are you playing basketball at a random house?"

"The people are out of town for the Summer, they wont care. Brie," He looked me straight in the eyes his arms on my waist. I could tell something was wrong and the fact he was avoiding my question made things worse.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? NOT THE BEST I KNOW AND IT WAS TOO SHORT. I AM SO SORRY BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE I HAVE BEEN HAVING WRITERS BLOCK SO I NEED YOUR IDEAS NOW MORE THAN EVER!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Troy, what's the problem? Please tell me." He looked away. Both of us were now soaked from the rain but I didn't care, I just wanted to help Troy.

"He's gone..." I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek but it was hard to tell with all the rain. "He's gone and he's never coming back"

"I'm so sorry Troy." I still donut know who he is talking about but I knew it is hard for him to talk about.

"No I am sorry. I am sitting here being a cry baby just because my very old and sick Great Grandpa died. People die everyday its not like todays any different."

"Troy you have every right to be upset, he was family! If you don't mind me asking..."

"Baby you can ask me any question you want" He cut me off.

"Why are you not spending time with with your family. It helps..."

"If you knew my family you would understand if my dad saw me crying he would flip and then Dylan just wanted to talk about whats in the will and what he would get and my mom well she never liked the guy. I guess I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh I'm sorry I will leave and let you get back to your alone time. I understand."

"Brie please don't go. I want you to stay."

"I will do whatever you want me to do. I will be back in a minute." I then ran to where Taylor was just waiting in the car I gave her one look and she understood that I needed to be with Troy.

"You save your man we will do this another night." And with that she drove off. I love Taylor if that was Sharpay a million questions would be asked.

**One Week Later**

Troy recovered from the death of his Great Grandfather, well not fully but to the point where he was acting normal. His family was going on some huge vacation with the money they received from his will but Troy didn't want to go because he didn't want to spend any more time away from me so he is staying with me and I am as happy as ever. I am currently sitting in my bed. Troy is was sleeping in the guest room. IT was starting to rain and then.. BOOM! there was thunder. I hate storms and deathly afraid of them. I was holding my teddy bear so tight that i was afraid i would rip its head off. There was another loud roar of thunder and with out thinking I jumped out of bed and ran into the guest room and jumped onto the bed. I startled Troy, for he was dead asleep.

"Baby whats the matter?"

"I hate storms."

"Come here." He patted on the spot next to him "as much as I love you the thought of you being on top of me I think here would be more comfortable for you."

I smacked him playfully and then cuddled up next to him. Then the thunder started again.

"You okay?" Troy asked while rubbing my back

"I am now." I then drifted off to sleep. I woke up from the sound of thunder, I looked over and saw Troy laying there with his head resting on his arm. He was watching me. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"My beautiful girlfriend that I love so very much." He then did one of those amazing smiles, the ones that make me weak in the knees, it was a good thing I was in bed. "You are so cute when you sleep. Did I wake you?"

"No it was the evil thunder." I said with the pouty face.

"Umm babe, the thunder stopped hours ago."

"No I just heard it! What else would of woken me up? I am sure I heard a big booming sound of thunder."

"You are crazy."

"I am not! I know the sound of thunder when I hear it!" As soon as i said that there was another loud crash. "I told you so" I said while sticking out my tung.

"Come here baby I will protect you from the big bad thunder."

"Thank you prince charming."

"Oh no problem don't worry about it. Now you just have to do whatever I say now."

"I never agreed with that"

"You did.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop we sound like two year olds."

"You have something against two year olds?"

"No I just don't think you are cool enough to act like one."

"You did not! Guess I am going to have to make you do some pretty awful things now."

I then leaned in and kissed him lightly. I pulled away but then he grabbed my head and crashed it into his. Our lips touched and fireworks went off, or maybe is was just thunder. we pulled apart for air but then went right back into it. It was getting intense when there was a knock on the door, at first it was ignored but then came harder and fast knocks.

"Ignore it please" Troy begged.

"I cant it might be important." I jumped out of bed and answered the door and there in the rain stood a face that I hoped I never saw ever again in my life, the face belonged to a guy named Grant. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Nice to see you too Babe." He leaned in to kiss me and I could smell the beer in his breath. I punched him in the face instead.

"TROY!" I screamed and before my mouth closed Troy was by my side ready to attack.

"Oh look Gabriella got herself a boy toy. this aint no man. I'm a man and you pretty deserve a man!" He reached towards me again but Troy instantly went between me and him.

"Get the hell out of here or I will call the police." Troy growled.

"Oh come on man there is plenty of her to share," Troy had it he slammed him on the ground and started to beat him.

"Troy stop! please you know i hate fighting?" I yelled.

"I mean it get the hell out of here and leave Gabriella alone!" As Grant got up to leave i could see the blood gushing from his face.

"Thank you Troy." I whispered.

"Anytime that guy was dirt. Do you want to tell me how you know him?"

"He's Grant and he... never mind." I looked away if I told Troy he would go crazy.

"Brie Baby tell me."

"You wont like it."

"baby..."

I could tell he wasn't going to let it go. "He tried to rape me ok?" I saw the anger emerge in Troy's eyes. He clenched his teeth together and his hands forms fists and his knuckles were white. Then without saying a word he turned and ran out of the house I took after him but I wasn't much of a runner so he was soon out of sight. I just prayed he wouldn't do anything that would get him in trouble. It would be tough to love someone when they are in a jail cell and besides then he wouldn't be able to protect me from the thunder. Oh why didn't i just ignore the knock!


End file.
